


生日（上）

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Hozi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 2019权顺荣生贺 本篇是上篇下篇请移步lofter，下篇作者为菱角





	生日（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 2019权顺荣生贺 本篇是上篇下篇请移步lofter，下篇作者为菱角

“你决定好了？”李知勋皱着眉问他，“这条路没有回头路可走。”  
“嗯，”权顺荣坚定地看着他，“我想和你走同一条路。”  
他以为李知勋会拒绝的，没想到对方只是点了点头，快速移动来到自己身边。  
“那我最后再抱你一次。”  
“好。”

地点选在了李知勋的房间，乐器和漫画各自占领了一个角落，和主人的喜好完全相符。双人床是新搬进来的，是之前两个人去挑好昨天才送到的，床单是浅蓝色的，权顺荣从自己家里带来套上了，李知勋很喜欢，满满都是权顺荣的味道。  
“害怕吗？”李知勋看权顺荣坐在床边似乎有些发抖，可能是家里太冷他来了几次都不能适应，不过熬过今天就不是问题了。  
“不！”过于肯定的语气代表着相反的意味，李知勋走过来将可乐递到他手中。  
“为什么现在要我喝可乐？”  
“过了今天，”李知勋伸手想要动权顺荣眼前的刘海，却不小心碰到他的额头，突然的触碰让权顺荣瑟缩了一下，“可乐就没那么好喝了。”  
权顺荣抬眼看了看他，又低头看手中的饮料，端起来咕咚咕咚喝了几大口被呛得咳嗽个不停。  
“全...全喝完了，开始吧！”  
李知勋看着他着急的样子不自觉笑了，拍了拍他的肩，权顺荣拘谨地握着水杯略带哭相看着他。

“想吃炸鸡吗？”  
“炸鸡...也会变得不好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
权顺荣沉默了，他不懂李知勋为什么在不断地试探自己，其实他好害怕，他怕成为吸血鬼之后要重新适应的一切，不管是不再温暖的自己还是无味的炸鸡可乐，所有的改变他都怕，可是他最怕的，还是无法和李知勋在一起的自己。  
“知勋不愿意吗？”我不想一厢情愿。  
李知勋听了这话之后，手中玩弄权顺荣脑后碎发的动作顿了顿，“不是的，我怕你以后有遗憾...”  
“我不会的！”权顺荣掰过他的手紧紧握住，“和知勋一起就不会有什么遗憾的！”  
“噗，”李知勋看他一副英勇就义的样子一时间没做好表情管理，还是言语上安慰他，“我知道～傻瓜，只是想让你吃一份炸鸡而已，算你替我弥补遗憾不行吗？”  
“那...那吃完...就开始？”  
“嗯。”  
李知勋凑上前来主动吻他，想要把握最后一次机会记住恋人的温度和气味，权顺荣一开始紧绷着牙关，感受到李知勋有耐心又温柔的动作才渐渐放松了自己，配合着他将自己的温度传送过去，搂住他和他的身体贴合。  
权顺荣不太主动拥抱李知勋的，因为他怕冷，与其说怕冷，他不喜欢李知勋意识到自己怕他冷就在拥抱的中途克制住自己的样子，他想让李知勋知道颤抖不是他不喜欢，而是身体本能的反应却又怕他误会。

“我去拿炸鸡上来？”李知勋不想现在就放开他，可是转念一想他们还有一整个晚上和以后的永远，在这之前至少给这个人过了生日，想让他最后吃一次穿上了衣服的咕咕鸡，再最后享受一次奶油蛋糕的甜腻，还有自己从来没有体会过的，红酒的香醇。  
权顺荣看着李知勋在一瞬间搬上来的丰盛晚餐，有一半是自己喜欢的，另一半是李知勋说过的他曾经喜欢的，他正期待地看着自己，双手还端着一块蛋糕。  
“不给我点蜡烛吗？”  
“对不起...我们比较怕火。”李知勋低头愧疚的样子让权顺荣心疼的不得了，本来就是说出来打趣的话而已，没想到对方是真的考虑过真的在愧疚的。  
“没关系的，”权顺荣笑着起身去翻找着什么，是上次他说要看演唱会而带过来的荧光棒，“我吹的话～知勋就关掉它哦～”  
“嗯。”李知勋郑重的点头，握着荧光棒仿佛这是什么十分重要的任务。  
“生日愿望的话...”权顺荣闭上眼嘀嘀咕咕地许愿，“我要和知勋永远永远在一起～”

“呼～”  
李知勋还是按错了按钮，荧光棒突然闪出五颜六色的光芒，权顺荣嗝嗝地笑着看李知勋羞愧的脸忍不住凑上去亲了一口。  
“知勋真可爱～”  
“呀！我比你大好多的！”  
“那知勋就是可爱的老头呗～”  
“你快点吃东西，一会就凉了。”  
“那知勋最喜欢吃什么？我要先吃你最喜欢的～”  
“饭！”

权顺荣消灭过一大半食物之后已经开始打饱嗝了，一开始喝的那杯可乐带来的腹胀感慢慢累积，李知勋原来爱吃的又多是碳水，整顿下来他实在是吃不动了，但是李知勋满怀期望地看着自己，又不想真的有什么遗憾产生，只好每样都动了几筷子。  
“知勋呐～嗝，我真的吃不动了～”  
“真的不吃了吗？”  
“真的！”拍了拍圆鼓鼓的肚子给他看，生怕他不信自己。  
“那...那我收拾了，你准备一下吧，我一会上来。”

李知勋端走小餐桌之后给权顺荣留了一点时间，他知道权顺荣做这个决定是为了和自己在一起，可是这个决定代表着太多东西，他还是担心权顺荣以后会后悔。  
卧室里的权顺荣自然知道李知勋想做什么，他也知道自己不打算退缩了，走到这一步不容易，如果我们就此放手才是不对的，不是吗？  
这样想着反而少了之前的害怕，大大方方把自己摔到双人床上，刚才吃的太多了这样还有点难受，只好揉着肚子发着呆等李知勋回来。

“我要...咬了？”  
“嗯！”权顺荣紧紧闭上眼咬紧牙想要忍受过去疼痛，李知勋在咬破血管的那瞬间享受到了无比甜美的味道。  
明明特意去捕猎害怕控制不住自己，权顺荣带给他的诱惑还是那么强烈，无法控制住自己想要疯狂再享受一会，却在抬眼看向权顺荣的时候注意到因为血液被抽离身体而痛苦的神情，要克制住自己才可以，要克制住，这是权顺荣，是顺荣。  
好不容易松开口，权顺荣却还是眉头紧锁整个人毫无动作地呆在自己身下，颈间那个由自己带来的伤口仿佛在诉说着，是你，是你伤害了我。

“顺...顺荣？”

一分钟过去  
“权顺荣！”

五分钟过去  
“权顺荣！”  
“权顺荣你快起来！”  
李知勋像做错了事的孩童一样无助的抱着权顺荣毫无反应的身体，撕心裂肺地喊着他的名字，为什么？为什么会这样？崔胜澈说这样是可以的，是我做错了吗？是我害死了权顺荣吗？  
他想要哭泣却哭不出来，只能一遍又一遍喊着他的名字，崔胜澈和尹净汉在旁边的房子里听到撕心裂肺的叫喊声立马赶来了，崔胜澈拉着李知勋想让他起来好让尹净汉查看权顺荣却怎么也拖不动他。

权顺荣觉得自己在一片黑暗之中，李知勋咬的那口好疼，他想说知勋你好用劲啊咬的好重可是控制不了身体发不出声音，李知勋好像放开了，权顺荣感受到身体里有两股力量在拉扯，他好疼，好想哭，可是不想让李知勋担心或者后悔，他想忍住难受的感觉，他想屏住呼吸，好像好受了一些。  
又过了一会他听见李知勋在叫自己，他抱着自己抱得很用力，现在的自己好像可以承受他的力气了，他可以嗅到李知勋的气味，和以前嗅到的不大一样，真奇怪，他还可以记得刚才吃的炸鸡是什么味道的，嗅觉变的灵敏了太多，但是感受却不一样，睁开眼睛看到崔胜澈在拉有些失去控制的李知勋和尹净汉担忧的样子才知道方才自己可能昏过去了很长时间。  
“知勋...”  
喉咙好烫，从来没有这么烫过，李知勋看到他终于醒了激动地过来抱住他，问他好不好，崔胜澈仿佛松了一口气退到了一边，尹净汉拍了拍李知勋递过来一包...血液。  
“今天这些应该够，我们先走了。”尹净汉拉着崔胜澈离开了房间。

李知勋的眼睛红红的，他犹豫地看着自己，手里拿着的东西也不知道要不要递过来，还是自己伸手主动拿了过来。  
“挺...挺好喝的。”  
李知勋听了这话好像安心了许多，接过空空的袋子扔到一边过来拉自己的手。  
“难受吗？”  
权顺荣摇了摇头，“刚才嗓子疼，喝了之后就好了。”  
“嗯。”

权顺荣知道自己现在想做什么，他轻易地就把李知勋压在了自己身下，两个人的位置瞬间调换，李知勋不解地想要反抗，却体会到了新生吸血鬼的强大。  
“呵呵，”权顺荣笑得爽朗，“知勋呐，我好像变得比你更强了。”  
“你刚刚转变，肯定会这样的。”李知勋处于弱势，声音都小了几度。  
“我还有想做的事～”权顺荣附在他耳边说，“最后一个生日愿望。”

现在拒绝的话，来得及吗？  
李知勋连这句话都没能说出口就被权顺荣吻住，还不懂得控制力度的新生儿在自己口中肆虐地扫荡着，激烈的吻撕扯着彼此的口腔，即便已经转换成功，权顺荣的身体还是这么热啊，李知勋想，是我觉得他的身体热吗？  
“知勋...知勋的身体好热，终于不是冷冷的了，我想抱着你...”权顺荣胡乱地说着，双手稍微一用力就撕碎了阻挡在李知勋身前的布料，好像意识到了现在的自己力气太大，他抚上李知勋胸膛的时候动作又变得轻柔。


End file.
